


All In A Song

by hazelandglasz



Category: Glee
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 07:27:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4339358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble prompt : 12. Married Life - a quick romantic drabble about your character and mine, from the moment they meet, till the day one of them dies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All In A Song

It starts with a song after a meeting at the bottom of a marbled staircase.

“ _Excuse me? I’m new here.”_

It changes because of a song and an epiphany.

“ _You move me, Kurt_.”

It deepens because of a song and with the touch of fingertips.

“ _I want to go to your house_.”

It breaks, for a while, and for a while, there is no song.

“ _Kurt was my soulmate. and now he’s gone, maybe forever_.”

It starts mending around a song, even if one of them doesn’t want to acknowledge it.

“ _I’ll see you downstairs.”_

It mends with a song and flower petals–at the bottom of a marbled staircase.

“ _Fearlessly and forever_.”

It deepens again, overcoming routine and idiotic decisions and self-doubt.

“ _I realized that trust is a choice_.”

It breaks again, and for a while, it seems like there is no more  _music_.

Until the music starts again.

“ _There’s noone else_.”

Until there is nothing else  _but_ music.

“ _I’m a work in progress_.”

Music and  _it_ , because they have always been walking hand in hand, with these two.

“ _You’re the only one, and that’s why I love you so much_.”

How it ends?

It doesn’t.

“ _Come what may …”_


End file.
